


【想见你 续写】你的情歌，我的婚礼 | 11 恋人的絮语

by sisalis



Series: 想见你续写 | 你的情歌，我的婚礼 [11]
Category: Someday or one day, 想見你 | Someday or One Day (TV), 想见你
Genre: F/M, 原剧续写
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisalis/pseuds/sisalis
Relationships: 李子维/黄雨萱
Series: 想见你续写 | 你的情歌，我的婚礼 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831702
Kudos: 1





	【想见你 续写】你的情歌，我的婚礼 | 11 恋人的絮语

_“听你的啦。”_

_“穿越时空？”_

_“穿到未来的那种啦。”_

暑假快要结束的一天晚上，李子维从浴室出来就看见黄雨萱愁容满面地对着笔电滑鼠标。

“怎么啦？”

黄雨萱抬头望向正在擦干头发的男友，“昆布刚才打电话来讲说，她妈妈开完刀她想回家住照顾她，毛毛下学期要搬去跟她男朋友一起住。”

指针在屏幕上一顿乱晃。

“这样我就没有室友了欸！以我的预算根本没办法一个人租那个房子啊！这么短的时间叫我去哪里找合租人嘛！”

李子维在另一把餐椅上坐下，覆住了她的放在鼠标上的手。

“那就换一个房子住。”

“换哪里住……”提问还未发送，黄雨萱就接收到一个饱含笑意且充满期待的眼神。

“你的意思是……我们两个……一起住吗？”

李子维笑着点点头。

沉默半晌，李子维以为邀请失败。

因为腿伤，黄雨萱已经在他这里住了三个月。但真要正式开始长期同居生活，或许她还没做好准备。

他有些尴尬地试图收回手，想随便掰点什么给自己找个台阶下。

这时，面前的女生轻轻呼了一口气，郑重其事地说：“你…… 要记得今天的日子哦。”

“为什么啊？” 

“因为……是第一天。”

“什么第一天啊？”李子维想了想，顿悟般大叫：“你那个来第一天哦？”

“不是啦……是……我们正式同居的第一天。”

“真的假的啦？！”

想到可以继续每天抱着黄雨萱入睡，李子维兴奋地把她从座位上拉起来一把搂住。

未干透的头发蹭得黄雨萱的脸痒痒的。

她开心的声音游进他的耳朵：“那今后就多多关照啦，室友。”

“其实，严格来说，我是你的房东。”某人臭屁地指正。

“蛤？”她捧住臭屁男友的脸，不解地看着他。

“我后来从加拿大回来就把这里买下啦。虽然现在还在还房贷，但我也算是屋主了啦。”

黄雨萱撇撇嘴，重新环住了李子维的脖子。

“房东，那我申请换一张大一点的床。”

“好。”

“还想要个沙发”

笑意渐浓，“好。”

不想白住的新房客说：“每个月的水电燃气费我来出。其他你还有什么入住条件想提吗？”

房东坏笑着对着她的耳朵说了几句悄悄话。

“靠！李子维！我怎么会喜欢上你这样的色胚啊！我不要跟你住了啦！！！”

同居生活在房东房客共同参与的装修采购行程中甜蜜推进。

大床、沙发、电视机……还有填满房子的各种小物件，无一不在阐释着这间房子来了新主人。

两人利用周末，买了涂料重新刷墙。

第一次自己动手装修的黄雨萱兴奋地把刷子当作麦克风边摇边唱。

李子维恶作剧地一碰，涂料就准确沾到了她的下巴。

胜负欲爆棚的装修工小黄举着刷子全力反击。

肇事者一边笑着抵抗，一边不知从哪变出了两张“今夜摇滚”演唱会的门票，想以此免于受罚。

她力气很大地一把将他推到床垫上。

“李子维同学，你不要以为这样黄老师就不生气咯！”

语毕，笑着俯身吻住他的唇。像是给予奖励，又像是温柔惩罚。

李子维被黄雨萱的举动勾出一团小火苗，一个翻身将她压在身下。

“黄老师，音乐课上完接下来是不是该上生物课啦？”

李子维三十岁了。

黄雨萱常常觉得这件事简直匪夷所思。

她还想象不到自己三十岁时会怎么样，但是绝对不会是李子维这种小学生样。

同居生活让两人的距离更加贴近，也让某个人的幼稚本质显露无疑。

“黄雨萱，子维哥在那啦！”

眼尖的昆布一下子就看到了来接黄雨萱下课的李子维。

他的身边站着一个红着脸的女生。

看到黄雨萱她们走近，李子维咧开嘴大幅度地挥手示意。转而，又恢复了礼貌却客套的表情，对着旁边的女生说了几句话。

“那是谁啊？”黄雨萱看着那个依依不舍离开的背影问。

“问路的啦。”李子维得意地扬了扬下巴，“看来我长得跟大学生没两样嘛。”

此时，昆布突然拍着脑袋叫起来：“我想起来了啦，那个不是国贸系男生票选最正学妹林孟洁吗？明明就我们学校的还问路……”

领悟到什么的八卦天后用手肘戳戳一脸平静的好友，“黄雨萱，有人要跟你抢老公了欸！”

“你在乱讲什么啦！”

黄雨萱试图去捂她的嘴，手却被身边的李子维牵了起来。

“诶，同学！那个问路的同学！”

还未走远的女生听到叫喊声满脸惊喜地转过身。

“跟你介绍一下！这是我女朋友，黄雨萱！！全校最正的正妹！！！”

华灯初上。熟悉的景北女中上课铃声飘荡在深蓝色的夜幕里。

被李子维拖出来饭后遛弯的黄雨萱，此时独自抱着手臂站在便利店外。

“诶，黄雨萱。”从店里出来的李子维拍拍她的右肩。

一转头，恶作剧的手指就戳到了她的脸颊上。

一个笑得直不起身，一个则气急败坏地大叫：“你真的很幼稚欸！”

幼稚鬼边笑边把一个盒子递给她。

女生急忙将盒子装进包包，一面压低声音气呼呼地念叨：“为什么每次都要来这家便利店买这个啦！万一碰到以前的老师超尴尬的欸！”

“因为这家便利店最近啊！”

说完，某人又不怕死地想去惹她，“要不然不要用好啦！”

“你再讲一遍！”果然，抬头眼刀追杀。

世界上应该找不出第二个人这么喜欢看黄雨萱被惹毛时气鼓鼓的脸。

李子维无比开心地哄她，“好啦，开玩笑的啦！不要生气啦！”

没过几秒，继续低头将单肩包扣好的黄雨萱又听见李子维在身后不断地叫她名字。

“怎样？”

刚想回头，左膝就被人倏地从后往前顶，她一下子失去重心身体摇晃。

一个愈加气急败坏地喊着“李子维”跑去追打，一个则大笑着不断鼓励追赶者“快追到了”逃之夭夭。

黄雨萱抱着睡衣准备去洗澡，手机传来新简讯的提示音。

她拿起来看了一下，飞快地打了几个字又把手机扔回到茶几上。

还没走到浴室门口，提示音再次响起。

“黄雨萱，你有简讯。”正在沙发上玩游戏的李子维头也不抬地说。

“啊哟！这个人好烦！”远远地，传来一个不耐烦的声音。

“谁啊？”

“一起做小组作业的一个学弟。你帮我回一下啦，就说有问题明天当面说！”

浴室门被关上，响起隐约的哗哗水声。

李子维打完一局游戏，拿起黄雨萱的手机完成她交待的任务。

新讯息来自一个叫“商务谈判C组 金宇彬”的人。

“什么鬼名字，我还孔刘嘞。”李子维心想。

未读讯息：学姐，你明天下课后有空吗？

李子维挑挑眉，似乎嗅到一丝不太对劲的味道。

上滑聊天记录，他发现这个叫金宇彬的小子就是在借由问问题找黄雨萱搭讪。

黄雨萱显然不想搭理他，但他那些不单纯的小心思还是从锲而不舍的提问和对学姐的过分夸奖里展露无疑。

黄雨萱洗完澡出来时，李子维已经帮她开好了电视剧。

她笑嘻嘻地依偎着他坐下，完全忘记了手机简讯的事。

直到——

“李子维，你帮我回复了什么东西啊！！！”

发信人关上卧室门，一脸坦然地钻进被子，“就按你说的回复啊。”

“我哪有叫你说这些啦！”靠坐在床上准备睡觉的黄雨萱把手机举到他面前对质。

手腕被扣住，温热的嘴唇覆上来。

黄雨萱被突如其来的吻弄得莫名其妙，一直试图张嘴说话。

李子维暂停亲吻，炙热的鼻息全扑在她脸上。

“你知不知道，你很诱人？”

她被他蛊惑的语气和眼里翻滚的情欲惊到，半张着嘴想问些什么，却迟迟未发出声音。

滑落到枕头上的手机还亮着屏幕。

收信人：商务谈判C组 金宇彬

“黄雨萱学姐正在洗澡，我是她的男朋友，她让我跟你说有问题明天当面再说。还有，她比较喜欢孔刘，不喜欢金宇彬。”

在手掌和肌肤相触的滚烫里，黄雨萱幻听般地捕捉到来自颈间的李子维的声音。

“今晚，由孔刘为你服务。”

2012年12月21日那天，莫名相信世界末日论的李姓“小学生”开车带着翘课的黄姓“大学生”开启了一场为期三天的“爱在末日”之旅。

在“黄雨萱”和“李子维”车载摇头娃娃的愉快摆头中，两人到达了宜兰山麓上的一个农场。

如果说旅行主题是末日逃亡，那么这个旅行地点确实颇有伊甸园般的创世乐园模样。

农场四面环山，景色清丽，拥有年平均25摄氏度的宜人气温。

白天，末世情侣在采果区体验鲜果采摘，在森林小径中亲近原始风貌，在乡野间追着一只名叫拿铁的大狗欢乐合影。

晚间，他们在满目翠绿的自然景致中共享佳肴，在宛若置于仙境的森林小屋中伴着满天星斗入眠。

末日终究未到。

崭新的一天，山间空气依旧清新，鸟啼虫鸣依旧悠悠入耳。

黄雨萱意外醒得很早。她枕着手臂，向一起度过“末日”并共同迈入“新纪元”的枕边人发问。

“我问你哦，如果真的有世界末日，这时候给你一台时光机，你会想要回到过去还是回到未来？”

李子维睡眼惺忪地回答她： “猪哦！当然是回到过去啊，都世界末日了哪里还有未来。”

“不是啊。说不定未来世界里都是你说的什么生化机器人T1000，你不想要去未来看看吗？”

李子维微睁了一下眼睛，笑着对问题很多的女朋友说：“我根本没有必要去想未来的事啊，因为不管未来发生什么事，你都陪在我身边啊。”

黄雨萱也对他勾起嘴角，忍不住捏了捏他的下巴，“那你想要回到过去的什么时候呢？”

李子维闭起眼睛想了想，“如果有一天，我可以回到过去，那我应该会想要回到认识你之前吧。”

“为什么是认识我之前啊？”黄雨萱好奇地支起身体，“哦~我知道了！你是不是后悔喜欢上我，所以要回到过去告诉自己，千万不要遇到我啊？”

李子维用带着困倦的缓慢语调反驳：“才不是咧。我会说，我想要回到认识你之前，是因为我有些话，想要跟那个时候，还不认识你的我说。我想跟他说，你以后会遇到一个，你非常非常非常喜欢，很喜欢的一个女生，她就是你心里一直在等的那个人。不管发生什么事情，你绝对不可以放弃寻找她，找到她后也绝对不可以再放开她的手。”

还未完全清醒的李子维眼里藏着一汪温柔的湖水。

“那你呢？如果有一天你可以回到过去，你会跟我一样吗？想要去找那个，还不认识我的你吗？”

“我不会。如果有一天，我真的可以回到过去的话，我不会去找我自己，我会去找你。”

黄雨萱的手如同一片羽毛，轻柔地摩挲在李子维脸上。细微的酥痒让他皱了皱鼻子。

而她的声音却无比坚定。

“我要当面告诉你，我就是你未来唯一可以喜欢，也唯一可以爱的人。”

周六午间，32咖啡馆较平日里更为热闹。

能晒到太阳的靠窗位置上，坐着两个熟悉的身影。

毕业后，昆布和黄雨萱通过校招进了同一家科技公司。

一起共事了小半年，两人同进午餐的经历却寥寥无几。

每天一到饭点，黄雨萱就迫不及待地坐到公司的落地窗旁，边吃饭边举着手机和李子维视频。

用她的话来说，此举是为了监督男友“好好按时吃饭”。

昆布早已习惯工作中雷厉风行、杀伐果断的黄雨萱在一关联到李子维时就会显露出的“持续放闪”的小女人状态。

她咬了一大口披萨，从鼓鼓囊囊的嘴里挤出一句长久以来的疑问：“你们两个谈恋爱都不会吵架吗？”

“怎么可能！你当我们是神仙吼？”

黄雨萱小啜了一口咖啡，拧了拧眉头。

喝惯了家里那位御用咖啡师为她特调的醇厚浓苦风味，这里这杯果酸味更明显的热美式让她有些不太满意。

李子维一直对她很好。

奈何两个人性格都有些急躁，外加住在一起增加了发生矛盾的几率，吵架在所难免。

所幸坏情绪来得快去得也快。总有一方愿意给对方找个台阶下。

“吵架不拖到第二天”似乎成了他们无形中达成的共识。

一天下午，黄雨萱一进家门就闻到一股泡面味。

走近查看，水池里果然躺着还剩小半碗汤的油渍斑斑的面碗。

“我跟你讲过多少次了，吃完泡面要马上把碗洗掉，否则家里会有味道！”黄雨萱对着专心玩电脑游戏的李子维吼道。

他仍目不转睛地盯着屏幕，随口安抚女友：“刚吃完莫俊杰就找我打游戏啦。放着没事啦，我等一下会洗。”

漫不经心的态度犹如火上浇油。

黄雨萱气得一掌将他的笔电合上。

“淦！黄雨萱你……”

李子维终于抬头看她，同时愤怒地摔了一下鼠标。

黄雨萱懒得跟他废话，径直走进了洗手间。

在洗碗过程中已经自觉理亏的李子维一直没看到女友的身影，寻到洗手间看到她正蹲在马桶前面。

“你在干嘛？”

“刷！马！桶！”黄雨萱没好气地呛他：“你眼睛是画的哦？”

李子维蹲下来想从身后去搂她，突然发现她手里的工具有点眼熟。

“靠，你在拿我的牙刷刷马桶？”

“不然呢？”黄雨萱一边平静反问，一边依旧努力劳动。

李子维将她拉起来抱住。真诚的道歉话语从她肩上方传出。

黄雨萱打了他几下也算消了气。

而后，一个贱贱的声音又冒出来：“我用这个牙刷刷完牙再亲你，你算不算在吃大便吼？”

黄雨萱用力拧住他的耳朵予以回复：“你才吃大便！”

“我不是说这种小吵小闹啦。”无意中又吃到几块狗粮的昆布嗦了口意面，举着叉子点点对面的好友，“我是问，有没有吵到要分手的那种吵架？”

接到黄雨萱电话时，李子维正在工地上监工。

本来两人说好晚上去看电影，但敬业的外贸公司实习生说晚上要陪客户吃饭，抱歉地想跟男友告假。

“不准去！”李子维一反常态地阻止她，“你忘记你上次喝成什么样了吗？”

一周前，也说要陪客户吃饭的黄雨萱酩酊大醉地回家，捧着马桶吐了一个小时。

“上次我是不知道自己的酒量啦。这次我保证不喝酒，只喝饮料。”黄雨萱故作俏皮地说。

李子维依旧满是怒火，“为什么老是要派你一个实习学生陪客户吃饭？你们这什么烂公司？”

实习生还是耐心地试图安抚他：“因为这个单子一直就是欣慧姐带着我在跟啊。她怀孕了，不能喝酒嘛，所以上次我就……反正这次不会像上次那样了啦！放心放心。”

虽然在家横行霸道，但初入职场满腔热血的黄雨萱一看就还是一副很好骗的大学生模样。

李子维本不想干涉女友工作，可是某些工作内容确实超出了他作为男朋友的忍耐极限。

担心、着急、恼怒……混杂的情绪在大脑中打结，编制成一道选择题抛到黄雨萱面前。

“要么陪客户吃饭，要么陪我吃饭，你自己选。”

“李子维，你干嘛啦！这是我跟的第一个单子欸，吃完今天这顿饭就可以签单了，之后就不用……”

从女友逐渐不耐烦的解释里，李子维听出了答案。

还没等她说完，他就挂了电话。

两秒钟后，黄雨萱再次来电。

按下通话键时，李子维承认自己抱有一丝期待。

可是电话那头的人已然怒火中烧，她咄咄逼人地问他：“你什么意思？”

“没什么意思。就觉得你很白痴。”

“我白痴？”黄雨萱冷笑了一声，“我白痴也轮不到你来管我！”

“我闲出屁哦要来管你！你以后爱怎样就怎样，爱跟谁吃饭就跟谁吃饭，你别再来跟我讲！”怒气顺着通讯信号准确传达。

“好啊！那分手好了啊！以后各管各的，我做什么都跟你无关！”

李子维的声音冷了下来，“黄雨萱，你知不知道自己在说什么东西啊？”

“我说，分手！”被愤怒冲昏头脑的实习生将手机移开耳朵，对着话筒大喊了一句“你才是白痴”，随即单方面结束了通话。

恢复寂静的楼梯间里，黄雨萱靠着墙壁慢慢蹲下。

李子维没再打回来。

她委屈地抱住膝盖，思绪飘浮在混乱和恍惚中——我们是不是就这样结束了？

本来是想打电话跟李子维撒个娇，听两句他对她们公司的玩笑咒骂，再从他那里捞些宠溺的安慰。

可谁知，事情变成了这样。

她没这么蠢。她其实有些意识到自己正在被利用。

上次那顿饭后，本该敲定的签单计划一拖再拖。下午，经理点名让她再次陪同晚上的饭局，并要求她“好好表现，跟客户多多沟通”。

这是她作为职场人的第一份正式工作。为了顺利拿下这单，她投入了百分百的认真，拼命爆肝了一个多月。

即将收获成果，如若被最后关头出现的困难劝退，她不甘心。

只是，本以为，李子维能懂她的坚持和忍耐。

手机铃声划破了沉重的安静。

黄雨萱抹了把眼泪，深吸一口气后接通了同事的来电，并快步离开了楼梯间。

走出饭店，黄雨萱一眼就看见了李子维的车和车边笔挺的身影。

她摆手拒绝了其他人护送回家的邀请。迎着初春微凉的晚风，独自钻进了黑夜里。

将自己放空的黄雨萱和面无表情的李子维，一前一后地路过了九盏街灯。

他们仿佛陌生人，却又会默契地抬头，一起望向同一个月亮。

路口的红灯亮起。黄雨萱停下脚步。

李子维叫她：“黄雨萱。”

没有回应。

李子维走上前掰过她的身体面对自己，“黄雨萱！”

沉默中弥漫着一股酒气。

“你不是说你不喝酒吗？”

“你不是说你不管我吗？”黄雨萱冷漠地望了他一眼。

绿灯亮起。

她挣脱他的双手，转身就要往马路对面走。

一辆飞驰的车与黄雨萱擦身而过。

李子维脸色刷白地迅速将她拉到怀里。

“黄雨萱你他妈是不是有病！”

刚开始只是小声的啜泣。慢慢地，哭声越来越响，最终演变成了崩溃大哭。

李子维感觉胸前的衣服湿了一大片，拥抱的双臂却丝毫没有松开。

“你这样别人会以为我欺负你。”戏谑似的喃喃，是黄雨萱熟悉而眷恋的那个声音。

“就是你欺负我。”话音刚落，他的背上重重挨了两拳。

李子维扶住黄雨萱的肩膀，拉开两人的距离。

他微微低头，将笑意传进她晶莹的双眸里。“是谁提的分手？”

“我说分手你就同意啊？”

“你的命令我怎么敢不听。”

“好啊，那你蹲下！”黄雨萱伸出食指画了几个圈。

人迹寥寥的街上，李姓男子满脸无奈地背着女友走回饭店取车。

“小姐，你刚才是不是吃了很多东西啊，怎么这么重啊？”

“重什么重啊！乱讲话！”恢复心情的黄雨萱故意把头发都垂到李子维脖子里闹他。

“今天喝了多少酒？”只是关心，并无责怪。

“没多少，喝进去的大概就两杯红酒吧。你上次不是教了我闪酒嘛，还挺有用的欸。”

李子维把她的身体往上托了托。“那这次能顺利签单了？”

“刚才当场就签了！才不给他们再请我吃饭的机会！”淡淡的酒味吹到他的脸上，“你的女朋友是不是很厉害啊？”

“黄雨萱欸，一直超厉害的啊！”语气夸张，但态度真诚。

这一个多月来她有多拼，李子维其实都看在眼里。

“有个这么能干的女朋友，我应该可以很快过上退休生活了吧。”

“要我养你吼？”微醺的黄雨萱竟然还真的脑补了一下李子维做好饭在家等她下班的场景。

“不对欸。富婆不都是包养小白脸吗？你是不是老了点啊？”

空气清冽。月色动人。

青春无敌的李子维背着尖叫的黄雨萱奔跑在春夜里。

略过耳边的风中仿佛有个声音在向世界宣告——

爱情万岁！

昆布叹了口气，“所以这就和好了？”

想听一些虐恋故事的她决定以后不再从黄雨萱这里自讨没趣。

“对啊。就和好了啊。”

黄雨萱端起咖啡喝了一大口。

后续故事与吵架主题无关，不适合继续与她分享。

那天晚上，黄雨萱和李子维拥吻着进了家门。

回家途中，他们直截了当地向对方讲述了下午的心路历程。

误会迎刃而解，感情的温度不降反升。

短暂的分离让他们更渴望靠近彼此，此刻甚至恨不得把怀里的人揉进自己的身体。

电灯亮起时，两人都有些气喘吁吁。

黄雨萱突然想起什么，“我有礼物给你。”

包装精美的小盒子里是一条领带。

“干嘛送我礼物？”李子维把领带递给她，示意帮他带上。

“昨天领了第一份薪水嘛。”大四实习生一脸认真地摆弄着手里的绸带。

温热的手掌情不自禁地抚摸上她微微泛红的脸颊。

“工作就工作，前提是要保护好自己，知不知道？”

“知道了啦。”眼神仍专注在手上。

“以后不许再说分手了，知不知道？”

“今天是我的错啦。”指尖的带子好像越来越乱。

“那作为惩罚，你要满足我一个愿望。”李子维的嘴角出现一抹坏笑。

卧室的橘色灯光映照着一片静默。

蓄势待发的热情在迷离中升腾。

黄雨萱扯过系得乱七八糟的领带，为眼前滚动的喉结送上了致命诱惑的吻。

再次抬头时，她双颊绯红，媚眼如丝。

柔软的声音不停搔动着痴迷者的耳膜。

“李さん，こんばんは。私は雨萱です。二十一歳です。今晩は，よろしくお願いします。”

（李先生，晚上好。我是雨萱，二十一岁。今晚，请多多关照。）

在昆布“约你单独吃顿午餐真的很难欸”的碎碎念中，黄雨萱一边保证下次再好好请她吃大餐，一边快速地结账开溜。

好不容易结束加班的李子维正在车里等她。

为了一个今日凌晨降生的小天使，他们即将驱车赶赴台南。

“莫俊杰讲说，小孩一直在睡觉，超乖的啦！”李子维把手机递给黄雨萱，给她看照片。

“韵如姐还好吗？”

“平安啦。但好像很累，正在安静休养。”

照片里呼呼大睡的一团软糯让黄雨萱欣喜地挪不开眼睛。

“对了，你给莫俊杰发条讯息，说我们出发了。”

黄雨萱“哦”了一声，直接拿着李子维的手机就开始打字。

“哈喽小Baby！子维伯伯和雨萱姐姐现在就从台北出发来看你了喔！”

**BGM：恋人的絮语——杨乃文**

**专辑《离心力》**


End file.
